


What Good Can Come From Blood Magic?

by enby_hawke



Series: All The Hawke Things [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Asian Character(s), Blood and Gore, Class Issues, Comic, Dreams and Nightmares, Elf-Blooded Hawke, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fan Comics, Filipino Character, Love Triangle, M/M, Modern Thedas, No Incest, Nonbinary Hawke - Freeform, Other, Poly Relationships, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Queer Themes, Racism, no betas we cry into our keyboards like men, will tag when i think of more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28863375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enby_hawke/pseuds/enby_hawke
Summary: Lucky Hawke sold his soul to save his sister’s life, but the witch, Flemeth, did not say how she would save her. Bethany, now in a cursed half-life, must either come to peace with her existence or let her brother explore darker paths in an attempt to rescue her from her fate. But nothing can rescue him from his.
Relationships: Anders/Bethany, Bethany Hawke/Sebastian Vael, Fenris/Hawke (Dragon Age), Fenris/Isabela (Dragon Age), Hawke/Isabela (Dragon Age), Hawke/Merrill (Dragon Age), Isabela/Merrill (Dragon Age), nonbinaryhawke/Merrill/Isabela/Fenris
Series: All The Hawke Things [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1434166
Comments: 17
Kudos: 8
Collections: All the Hawke things





	1. The Deal of A Lifetime- Page 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the comic I've been working on on and off for about 5 years. The pacing might be all over the place the angles and perspective might look odd. I'm teaching myself how to comic for my personal projects and using this story to play in.
> 
> This updates when it updates but as it is my obsession you can expect something at least once a week. I need to give priority to commissions and work though so this might go in the backburner as life gets in the way.

Hawke got pissed >d.


	2. Deal of a Lifetime- Page 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I did this instead of commissions. Commissioners I swear I'll focus now.

Lucky with long hair is such a good look. I'mma have to do proper portrait like that.


	3. Deal of a Lifetime- Page 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Got some commissions done so snuck in page 3.

Transforming scenes are tough. I'm going to have to get used to more of them though. X_X


	4. Deal of a Lifetime- Page 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished this in like 3 and half hours X_X  
> Edit: forgot Hawke's kaddis stripe

What do you do when your life is falling apart but you just want to make dragon age comics?


	5. Deal of a Lifetime- Page 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was good at work so I spent the day doing this.

Ignore the perspective. I'm learning T_T.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boof supremacy

Try not to look at the perspective too hard. I'm uh learning. Hawke looks so smol next to Carver lol

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me at enby-hawke@tumblr.com  
> I am also writing a novel on Malcolm and Leandra's love story if anyone's interested. My plan is to update that one Saturdays hopefully.


End file.
